The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for packing nasal cavities. In particular, the present invention relates to a nasal haemostatic device for packing and supporting the nasal cavities after surgical procedures performed on the nose.
In certain plastic surgical procedures, and in certain plastic surgery (rhinoplasty and septoplasty), it is necessary to cut and modify the nasal septum, that is, the cartilage-like material which separates the left and right chambers of the nose.
There is a technical problem with known nasal packing materials because it is difficult to pack the nasal cavity in a manner that not only ensures good healing but also equal healing on each side of the nasal septum. Moreover, unless great skill is used by the physician, one side of the septum may be packed more tightly than the other side thus causing deformation of the healed septum. Such a deformity is typically regarded as unacceptable by the patient, particularly if the operation was for cosmetic purposes, that is, plastic surgery.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for packing nasal cavities.